1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a social networking system and particularly relates to a system and method for forming a likeminded group of users for interacting and trading within the group. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a system and method for trading of intellects and assets between likeminded and selective users through a social networking web portal.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, humans are known to live together in a group. A person always tries to be socially connected to other person, neighbors, friends, etc for various kinds of needs. The most important need of being social or to meet other people is to acquire information. Many groups or societies have been formed for a particular objective and for accumulating the people of same thinking. The individual members of a specific society help in providing any new or relevant information and thus fulfill the requirement or need of other persons of the same society. The humans have moved from the physical societies/communities to the virtual/online based societies where a person is able to share ones thoughts with the members of the online world.
One of the existing prior arts provides a method of creating a social network. The method adopts a website to which many users join. After joining, a user is allowed to send an invitation for connecting with other users who have joined the social network. The social network provides a notification of the recent activities of the linked users. Thus the social network of the prior art is able to provide a communication between the different users but does not provide a way of joining to a group of users with similar thinking. Also the social network does not provide the trading of thoughts, ideas, drawings, solution etc by sharing them within the likeminded users. Further the prior art fails to provide the user an option of joining to a particular group at the time of registering with the social network website.
Another prior art provides a method to form an online groups of users having particular interests. The users of the groups share the ideas, start discussions and post questions within the group. The other users of the group provide their inputs on the discussions, solution to the question, etc. This prior art neither provides a description of the trading of ideas and solutions between the users of a group nor any trading method using online transactions.
Hence, there is a need for a social commercial networking website to allow a user to register and join a specific group of users based on an interest. Further there is a need for a system and a method for providing an option for trading comments, ideas, plans, questions, data, etc among a desired thinking oriented group and earn money or currency. Furthermore, there is a need for a method and a system to store the earned money/currency in an online account which is exchangeable with respect to the existing currencies of different countries.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.